N and Hilda - FerrisWheelShipping - Chapter 2: Flirting and Castles
by violetsilk97
Summary: N and Hilda finally get to talk...but will they ever meet again? what is this mysterious pokemon he has and how does Hilda really feel about him? *it will get dirty soon, hence the M rating* please comment and give reviews :D


The boy, N, held a baseball cap in his hand that would go over his slightly wavy mane of light green hair. _Green hair?! How can a person look so hot with green hair?!_ Even from this far away I can see his incredibly light eyes that are the same colour as his hair, like a lime green colour. His tall body is dressed in black jeans and a plain white shirt but a Rubik's cube hangs on a chain on his belt look and he wears a chain with a planet on it that bounces on his torso. In his simple – but well-fitting – clothes I can see his body is tough and toned. I start walking towards him to get a closer look, still keeping my mind on my anger.

"Well, N, you almost knocked me over when your Pokémon flew over my head," I say, halting about 10 paces away from him and placing my hand on my hip.

He looks me over and I try to imagine what he's seeing; a simple black dress that hugs at my small waist but leaves room for my sizable bust. It stops mid-thigh and licks at my legs which are left bare to my toes as I didn't bother to put on shoes to go walking in a field. My blonde hair is straight and my eyes are just as light as his but are a cold, icy blue instead of his fiery green ones. I'm glad I look fairly good for being caught off my guard by the hottest boy I've ever seen.

"Did I? I don't think I did." He muses, squinting at me.

"You did. And you terrified my Pokémon." I say, gesturing to my four companions. I expect him to come back with another denial but instead he quickly walks forward, closing the gap between us.

He first squares up to Gardevoir, who glances at me awaiting me to give her an order to attack, but instead I leave N to whatever he's doing. I'm far too curious to stop him.

He stares into her eyes and occasionally inclines his head in some way, as if he's listening to something. To my surprise, after a few minutes of silence he smiles and says "Well I am sorry if I scared you and your beloved trainer, but it's nice to see such a beautiful and rare Pokémon such as yourself."

Gardy seems to smile and bows her head. I can even see her blush a little and she hums excitedly, as if she's laughing. This strange boy has charmed my Pokémon.

He does the same for Dragonair who ends up shaking his hand with the end of her tail. He spots Zorua, who he didn't spot before as he had changed her fur to blend in with the grass using her illusion ability. He spots her and smiles even wider, "You have a Zorua!" he says excitedly.

I say nothing, still watching him in wonder and he looks over his shoulder at his white dragon and whistles. And a small figure appears behind it…another Zorua! "This is mine, he's never met another Zorua before." He pets his small Pokémon and leaves it to stare at mine curiously.

He then faces me. "Your Pokémon are very charming. They obviously love you a lot."

"What were you doing?" I ask.

"I…well I can speak to Pokémon," he says nervously. Before I can laugh and call him crazy he speaks, "I know you won't believe me but it's true. For example I know that you call your Gardevoir Gardy, your Zorua Zoey and that there's another rare Pokémon behind you that is too scared to come out." He smirks.

I pull my shoulder back in an attempt to keep hiding Celebi. "She's shy, I wouldn't push her." I say calmly. I don't really know how to react.

My Zoey is rubbing the side of her face against the neck of Zorua, and he seems to like it. She then turns around flirtatiously and nestles back at my side, proud of the look she's getting from Zorua. I stifle a laugh as he struggles not to drool at my beautiful Pokémon.

"My Zorua seem to like Zoey, Hilda," he smiles at me.

_Great teeth too._

"I assume you know my name from talking to my Pokémon?" I say.

"Yes. They were telling me all about you," he grins.

I try not to look panicked and smile back at him. "Well you still almost killed me. My Pokémon may have fallen for your charm however I have not."

"Yet," he adds to my sentence with a wicked grin. I decide to look over his shoulder to look at his other Pokémon, the huge white dragon.

"Is that your Pokémon?" I ask.

"Well…sort of…I don't keep it in a pokéball or anything, he just stays with me."

"I don't recognise it…" I admit.

"It's a Reshiram, a legendary Pokémon."

I nod simply. I'm very well acquainted with legendary Pokémon, I'm not like most people who scream when they see one. Especially when I have something as rare as Celebi.

"I met it at my home. It came to me. There's a story about it coming to a hero who will change the world, but there's a similar one about its brother Pokémon, Zekrom. They split up to join great rivals."

"So I assume you're going to change the world?" I say, raising my eyebrow.

"It's just a story." He shrugs.

"But if it's true then there's a Zekrom out there who is best friends with your great rival."

"Yes, but I can't worry about what I can't change," he says.

I stare at Reshiram and it stares back at me. It's beautiful and I notice a small figure flying towards it…

"Celebi!" I shout out, rushing towards the dragon. Celebi had snuck out from behind me and started to walk towards the high-up face of the humongous dragon. I run quickly with the rest of my Pokémon and N running beside me as I eventually grind to a halt it the feet of Reshiram. It's looking at Celebi curiously and I notice that Celebi is barely as big as one of Reshiram's huge blue eyes. They stay very still and I turn to N, "I'm so sorry, I'm just scared. She's usually so shy it's strange to see her interacting with another Pokémon."

He looks at me with wide eyes, "_is…is that a Celebi?_" he whispers.

I smile proudly and nod. He quickly looks up at her and squints, I assume hoping to read her mind in that strange way he claims he does.

Celebi eventually finishes with her look at Reshiram and returns to sit on my shoulder. She makes a tinkling sound I've only heard a few times; she's very happy.

N stares at her in absolute wonder so I wave my hand in his face to stop him staring. "She doesn't like to be stared at," I say.

"She's beautiful," he whispers.

_I wish he would say that about me…_

"My dad took me to the Johto region last month and I got lost in Ilex forest. She just popped out at me and I threw a Masterball at her that I won in a raffle." I say, holding her tiny hand in between my thumb and first finger.

I notice how dark it is and realize that I have to get home. I don't want to leave N but I have to go. Maybe I can see him again.

"I have to go," I say, gesturing for my Pokémon to follow me as they start to walk away from Reshiram with me. To my happiness, N follows me eagerly.

"Can I see you again?" he asks, touching my elbow and trying to keep up with me.

"Tomorrow, midday, same place?" I ask, smiling.

He stops walking and I end up walking away from him, towards my house. The last thing I hear him say is, "I look forward to it!" before I cross the bridge and Gardy teleports everybody back up to my room.

I call out to mom that I'm home and talk my food upstairs, wolfing it down while my Pokémon eat berries from the pack I keep with me at all times. When we've finished my Pokémon help me clean up and I fall back onto my bed and stare at the ceiling.

Gardy is lying next to me and Dragonair is coiled around the frame-work on my headboard and I can see her face above me. Celebi and Zorua are leaning on each other at the end of my bed, sleepy.

"So…N is astonishingly fit, isn't he?"

I hear a mixed murmur or noises of agreement and I chuckle. "I can't wait to see him tomorrow. He…well…I think I like him," I smile.

Gardy turns to face me and her eyes close. Dragonair moves to lie horizontally next to her and sleep as well. Zorua seems to have done the same but Celebi is hovering on the other side of me.

"Do you think he can really talk to Pokémon?" I ask.

She nods. I've never been able to understand Celebi but she's been able to understand me whenever we've spoken in the last month.

"Are you happy, Celebi?" I whisper.

She nods again, doing a small backflip in the air and then swooping under my arm to nuzzle and finally settle down.

I make a mental note to thank N for helping Celebi feel so comfortable when I see him tomorrow and finally fall into a gentle sleep where I dream of light green eyes and two dragons.

N

She's beautiful, I think, as I ride towards home on Reshiram. Really beautiful. I'm so used to people being made uncomfortable by the intensity of my own eyes but hers were even more bewitching.

Reshiram lands just outside home and curls into a ball when I climb off like a huge puppy. He goes to sleep and I stroke the tufts on his head and walk in the front door of the castle.

Father is waiting for me and I tense as I walk in the door. "The note told you not to wait up," I mumble as I kick off my shoes.

"You mean the note you left after you_ ran away?_" he growls. He isn't wearing his crown but he's balancing his cloak on his shoulder over his ceremonial robes.

"I wanted to go outside."

Father moves as quickly as a lightning bolt and slams me into the door, bringing his right hand into collision with my cheek and slapping me down to the floor. "From now on you will focus on your purpose, your mission to release all Pokémon. And you _will not disobey me again_." And he leaves.

I'm left on the floor, my head bent down in submission, and the only reason I can't be too sad is because I'm still remembering those beautiful blue eyes.


End file.
